Frostcup Nightmare before christmas AU
by kunoichi96
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare before Christmas AU

'Twas a long time ago,

Longer now than it seems,

In a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams,

For the story that you are about to be told,

Took place in the holiday worlds of old,

Now, you have probably wondered where holidays come from,

If you haven't I say its time you begun,

This is not a tale of woe,

Not a completely happy one though,

But rather of a certain King,

Who was sick and tired of the same old thing,

And of a rag boy who knew his place,

Always having to fix himself with lace,

Dreaming that one day to finally be loved,

In particular, from his beloved,

Both these special dreamers didn't know,

While one was bored and the other sew,

That everything was about to change,

And their life would be rearranged.

A/N Sucky poem is sucky DX Just a little prologue poem of what is to come! I hope that you look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

*Normal P.O.V*

Halloween town is not exactly a pleasant place. Not to say that it's bad or anything but it is certainly creepy. Everything was a different shade of four colours. Black, grey, green and Orange. The buildings were old and twisted. No two of them were the same; each one of them represented the personalities of the monsters who dwelled there. The deformed trees appeared to be reaching out, as if you grab you. With the exeption of the dead looking trees and a few plants very little grew in the dry black soil which had odd swirl shapes though no one knew why. Or cared for that matter. They were far too preoccupied preparing for Halloween night. It literally was the only thing most of them lived for. To create the scariest night of the year as best as the possibly could. Our story begins on one such Halloween.

A Scarecrow stands guard of the ghoulish graveyard. An unsettling smile carved into its pumpkin head. It swayed in the bitter wind, as sinister music began to play. Shadows creped up some of the gravestones as thee citizens of this eerie town began to sing. "Boys and Girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween." The gates to the graveyard flew open. Ghosts filled the air as the song continued. "This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." As If to illustrate their point pumpkins were impaled on spikes as they sang. "This is Halloween. Everybody make a scene. Trick or treat 'til the neighbours gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween!"

The ghosts then drifted into a open window, where another monster, hidden from view, sang his own part. "I am the one hiding under you bed. Teeth round, sharp and eyes glowing red!" Then another took over. "I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." The assortment of different ghouls sang the chorus again "This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"

A trio of vampires emerged from their hiding places. "In this Town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." They warbled as they flew off into the night. "In this town!" Belted out the Mayor. "Don't we love in now? Everyone waiting for the next surprise!"

"Round that corner man, Hiding in the trash can. Some things waiting out to pounce and..." "Scream!" Yelled a odd looking monster, leaping out of said trash can. Scaring a black cat in the process. "This is Halloween!" Cried a werewolf, smashing though a wall to join his friend. "Red and black." The other said. "And slimy green." Continued a red gooey creature as he popped out from a man hole. "Aren't you scared?" Asked the werewolf to no one in particular.

"Well that's just fine!" Chirped two witches, flying on their rickety old brooms. One had firery red curly hair, The other unbelievably long blonde hair. "Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night."

"Everybody scream! Everybody scream! Our town of Halloween!" Chanted a perculiar walking tree with hanging skeleton attached to its branches.

"I am the clown with the tear way face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"

"I am the who when you call 'Who's there?'"

"I am the wind blowing though you hair."

"I am the shadow on the moonlit night." Sang a shadow on the moon. "Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"

"This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween!"

Two Young zombies playing with a guillotine chirped " Tender lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare!" Then their parents joined in. "That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween."

"In this town. Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!" crooned the mayor as the scarecrow was pulled into the centre of town on a dusty straw horse. "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin." Sang the citizens as the scarecrow grabbed a torch and set himself ablaze. As he did so a ragboy peered from behind the tree, completely amazed at the spectacle. "This is Halloween. Everybody scream. Won't you please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everybody hail to the pumpkin king now!" As they chirped the chous the scarecrow dive into the well. The two zombie siblings rushed to the edge and stared in. "In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumkin song."

A young man began to emerge from the green liquid. His bright white hair was damp from the dive and clung to his thin pale face. His blue eyes twinkled as he waved to his people who we're yelling "La la la" And "Halloween".

Soon the air was filled not by singing but by applauds. The music died down as they congratulated themselves on a job well done. The two witches laughed and threw their hats in the air in glee. "It's over!" Cheered the clown. "We did it!" his friend said as they brofisted. "Wasn't that terrifying?" Asked the werewolf. "What a night!" Two freaks agreed.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" exclaimed the mayor. An odd fellow. Well, all of them are odd. He was a real two faced politician. One face was happy, upbeat and excitable. The other was bitter, angry and sometimes depressed.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet. Thank you, everyone!" Said the young man as he jumped off the edge of the well to join the rest of them, while brushing off the lingering green fluid from his hair. "No!" Disagreed the mayor. "Thanks to you, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership—" "Not at all, Mayor." Jack cut him off.

"Your such a scream, Jack." "You're a witch's fondest dream." "You make walls fall, Jack." "Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack." Praised various monsters.

The ragboy slipped out of his hiding place. Eyes fixed on Jack. The ragboy just managed to pluck up the courage to go up and talk to Jack when a black gloved hand grabbed his arm.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Hiccup." Croaked the old doctor, Mildew. A cranky man who always wanted a son. But due to being confined in a wheelchair and his ugly face there was no chance of him finding a wife. So he did the next best thing. Made one, Hiccup. Up until now Hiccup had been the son he always dreamed of. Intelligent, caring and loyal. He never allowed Hiccup to leave the house. For fear of him getting hurt or worse, leaving him and to never return. At first Hiccup never questioned his Father's orders, but recently he started slipping out whenever he could. "Let go!" Cried Hiccup, desperately trying to pull himself free. Mildew was glad that he made Hiccup weak by design. All in all he was proud of his work. Hiccup's auburn hair reminded him of the Viking tales he was told as a child. His eyes were forest green and looked beautiful, not to mention his freckled skin. True, he thought the big thick stitching was less than desirable, but it didn't matter too much. The problem was that his son started to become rebellious.

"You are not ready for so much excitement." Mildew scowled, tightening his grip on the ragboy's arm. "Yes I am!" Hiccup pleaded. "You are coming with me!" He demanded as he dragged the ragboy home. "No, I'm not!" The boy shouted, tugging on one of the stitches which separated his arm. Causing the Doctor to crash into the ground and fall out of his wheelchair. Hiccup ran as fast as he could away from him. "Come back here, you foolish..." He started to yell but failed to continue as Hiccup's detached limb punched him repeatedly on top of his wrinkly head.

"Ooh, Jack, You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl." A dark lagoon leach said. She wasn't alone. Many of the monsters where with her, backing Jack into a wall. The Pumpkin King looked a little less that comfortable. "Thank you, Thank you! Thank you very much!" Jack tried to sound confident but he really just wanted to be alone. This wasn't helping.

"Hold it. We haven't given out the prizes yet." The Mayor's voice boomed out on the megaphone on top of his car. As the monsters cheered Jack snuck away. "Our first award goes to the vampires for 'most blood drained in a single evening'." He announced. They applauded the vampires as they received their prize. Even though Jack had escaped he could hear the Mayor continue with the award ceremony. He signed and walked away. He passed a band playing a slow and sad song. He tossed a coin into their cauldron.

"Nice work, bone daddy." One of them said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that."


End file.
